1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an information reproducing apparatus, for example, an information reproducing apparatus including a plurality of memory areas, and an information reproducing method for use in the information reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an information reproducing apparatus includes a memory which stores resource data that is input from outside. When resource data is stored in the memory, a capacity necessary for storing the resource data is secured.
In general, when resource data is decoded, it is preferable that the data be arranged in continuous areas in the memory. Although depending on restrictions by a resource decoder, it is preferable, in general, that the resource decoder handle, as input data, data which are arranged in areas that are physically continuous to some degree in accordance with the kind (format) of input resource data.
Thus, all input data should optimally be arranged in the continuous areas. This tendency is more conspicuous in a case where the resource decoder is configured by hardware, than in a case where the resource decoder is configured by software.
There has been proposed a conventional technique wherein while each of a plurality of divisional unit memories, each being composed of a block of a predetermined capacity, is being used, continuous memory areas can easily be secured by a memory management method which manages an empty state of each unit memory (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-181785).
However, even if the memory is managed in the above-described manner, there has been a case in which the resource data that is stored in the memory is not arranged in a manner which is intended by the resource decoder. In a case where data are not arranged in continuous areas of the memory, an excess overhead of a data transfer process or an excess overhead of decoder control occurs, leading to a decrease in performance of the entire system.
For example, in a case where it is assumed that JPEG images are used as resource data and some of the JPEG images are arranged and displayed on a single screen, the time needed from the beginning to the end of the display process is shorter as the speed of the decoding process is higher, and the user regards the system as being preferable with good responsivity.